violetta22fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Romans, piosenki
Romans, piosenki to czwarty odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Kobietą z balu okazuje się być mama Ludmiły, Priscilla Ferro. Violetta i Ludmiła są zaskoczone, że ich rodzice się znają. Violetta tłumaczy Ludmile, że zamieszanie na lotnisku było tylko wypadkiem. Priscilla zgadza się z Violettą, co nie podoba się Ludmile. Po rozmowie, German zaprasza Priscillę na kawę, co Ludmiła podsłuchuje. Marco mówi Francesce, że rozmawiał z Diego o swoich decyzjach po zakończeniu trasy, które nie mają z nią nic wspólnego. Francesca i Marco wpadają w kłótnię, przez co zgadzają się na przerwę. Milton wmawia Gregorio, że chciał coś podporządkować. Gdy Gregorio rozmawia z Pablo, Milton chowa skoroszyt z powrotem do szuflady. Violetta mówi przyjaciółkom, że jej tata i Priscilla poznali się i pewnie są sobą oczarowani. Pablo i Antonio doradzają uczniom Studia, by przygotowali występ, który pokaże to, co chcą zrobić w przyszłości. Ludmiła szpieguje swoją mamę i Germana w kawiarni i nie podoba jej się to, że oni się lubią. Jade przychodzi i, widząc Germana z Priscillą, wpada we wściekłość. Matias przychodzi z krzesłem i zabiera Jade z kawiarni. Ludmiła ma pretensje do mamy, że ona broniła Violetty i umówiła się z jej tatą. Priscilla mówi córce, że jeśli ona naprawdę chce być gwiazdą, to musi na to zapracować. Ludmiła tłumaczy mamie, że Violetta stoi na przeszkodzie. Priscilla doradza Ludmile, by zrobiła coś, żeby usunąć Violettę, jeśli ona jest dla niej problemem. Ludmiła mówi mamie, że ta powinna jej w tym pomóc, a nie na nią naciskać. Siedząc na pobliskiej ławce z Leonem, Violetta przygląda się kłótni Ludmiły z mamą. Violetta mówi Leonowi, że Priscilla podobno podoba się jej tacie. Diego podsłuchuje, jak Marco mówi Maxiemu i Andresowi, że wraz z Francescą postanowili zrobić sobie przerwę. Wieczorem Ramallo doradza Germanowi, by powiedział Violetcie, że Priscilla mu się podoba. Ramallo potem słyszy, jak z wieży stereo gra muzyka marszu weselnego. Zaraz po tym, jak Ramallo odłączył wieżę od prądu, niespodziewanie znów słychać tę samą muzykę (Olga włączyła muzykę pilotem). German pyta się córki, czy ona zgadza się na to, żeby spotykał się z Priscillą. Chcąc, żeby jej tata był szczęśliwy, Violetta pozwala mu spotykać się z Priscillą. Nazajutrz German przyprowadza Violettę do Studia, a to samo robi Priscilla z Ludmiłą (wszystko po to, żeby German i Priscilla znów się spotkali). Alex patrzy na wywieszone na ścianie wyniki egzaminu z piosenki i zauważa, że zdał, co go uszczęśliwia. Słysząc muzykę, Alex zagląda do auli i patrzy, jak uczniowie Studia śpiewają "En gira". Francesca zaprasza Alexa na scenę, żeby z nimi zaśpiewał. Po śpiewaniu, Camila mówi Alex'owi, że on nie musi się martwić o brak pieniędzy na czesne za naukę, bo Studio przyznaje stypendia. Po podsłuchiwaniu rozmowy, Broduey robi Camili scenę zazdrości. Z pomocą Maxiego, Francesca komponuje na występ piosenkę "Aprendi a decir adios". Diego mówi Francesce, że tamta rozmowa z Marco naprawdę nie była na jej temat. Francesca mówi Diego, iż rozumie, że Marco ma wątpliwości, ale czuje, że chodzi o coś więcej. Diego tłumaczy Francesce, że jej rozstanie z Marco to wielki błąd i nieporozumienie. Milton pyta się Gregoria przy Antonio, czy on nie zastanawiał się nad odejściem ze Studia i realizowaniem własnego projektu. Gregorio zaprzecza temu. Marotti mówi chłopakom, że You-Mix zdecydował się natychmiastowo odrzucić ich zespół, bo ma podobny zespół u boku, a na dwa zespoły nie ma miejsca. Mówi im także, że nie wystąpią w występie, ale mogą zaprosić do zespołu dziewczyny, albo zrobić tercet lub kwartet. Leon, Diego, Maxi, Andres i Broduey nie są z tego zadowoleni. Mając już dosyć, Diego wychodzi. Olga ponownie włącza pilotem ślubną piosenkę, by zmusić Ramallo do ślubu, ale Violetta ją przyłapuje. Olga mówi Violetcie, że Ramallo zmusza ją do tego. Violetta tłumaczy Oldze, że Ramallo nie zrobił nic złego i cierpi przez to, co ona robi. Olga prosi Violettę, żeby nic nie mówiła Ramallo. German zaprasza Priscillę do domu na kolację i namawia ją, by przyprowadziła Ludmiłę. Ludmiła, która śledziła mamę i Germana, wszystko słyszy. Milton pokazuje Antonio skoroszyt z tajemniczymi planami Gregoria. Gregorio mówi Antonio, że to są plany projektu, nad którym pracuje od lat, i chce go zrealizować z Diego, i ogłasza, że odchodzi ze Studia. Marco mówi Diego, że Francesca ma rację, że muszą się rozstać. Diego pyta się Marca, co musiałoby się stać, że on rozstanie się z Francescą. Marco przyznaje się Diego, że był na przesłuchaniu do Royal Auditorium w Londynie i wyjedzie do Anglii, jeśli zostanie przyjęty. Ludmiła przychodzi do Violetty i mówi jej, że nie mogą pozwolić na to, by ich rodzice byli razem, i ma plan, by temu zaradzić. Violetta nie chce brać w tym udziału, ale Ludmiła ją namawia. Gdy Violetta głośno pyta się Ludmiły, co ma zrobić, by rozdzielić ich rodziców, do pokoju wchodzi German. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 3